Soos Ramirez
|image = Gf5.jpg |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Boyz Crazy |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = Jesus Chambrothttp://geek-news.mtv.com/2012/06/15/alex-hirsch-disney-channel-gravity-falls-interview/ |awards = |fullname = Jesús |alias = The Mystery Shack man-childDisney Channel's Gravity Falls site. Big dude Elephant man |birthday = |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |appearance = |alliance = The Mystery Shack |goal = To be where the action is; To own the Mystery Shack one day ; To have the high score in Tumbleweed Terror |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Reggie (cousin) |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Wendy Corduroy; Grunkle Stan; Candy Chiu; Grenda |minions = |enemies = Mailman; Deuce; 'Lil Gideon; Summerween Trickster (former) |likes = Hanging out with Dipper and Mabel; Being a DJ ; Video games; cackling skulls; Food; Glowing dots; Taking pictures of beavers |dislikes = Fish food |powers = Work with tools; DJing; Driving |weapons = |quote = "You need an amiable sidekick with a pick-up truck?" }} (aka Jesús)Michael Rianda, creative director and writer on Gravity Falls, confirms Soos' name is the lovable and friendly man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop, and often accompanies Dipper and Mabel Pines on their adventures. History Early life Soos was the first Mystery Shack employee and has worked there since he was twelve years old.http://gfgossiperpodcast.tumblr.com/post/28843074282/ During the series Soos is first seen working in the Mystery Shack. When Dipper confides in him that Norman may be a zombie, Soos tells him that he believes him, and that he's always noticing weird things in the town, like his belief that the mailman is a werewolf because he is very hairy. He also tells him that everyone will think he is a weirdo if Dipper doesn't have any proof. When Dipper finds out Norman was actually a "zombie", he hops into the Mystery Cart but before Dipper drives away, Soos comes and gives him a shovel for the zombies and a bat just in case he sees any piñatas. Soos' next appearance is at Lake Gravity Falls, as Dipper and Mabel are deciding they want to look for the Gobblewonker. He pulls up with a boat that is better than Stan's, the S.S. Cool Dude, offering to help the kids look for the monster. They accept his offer, riding with him to Scuttlebutt Island. Along the way, he destroys several of the many cameras that Dipper brought. He even nominates himself to be Associate Co-Captain. When they arrive at the island, he goes with Dipper and Mabel to look for the beast, making jokes along the way. The group spots what appears to be the Gobblewonker; however, it is only a colony of beavers. He then takes pictures of the beavers, before the real Gobblewonker arrives. He is chased by the creature, along with Dipper and Mabel, until they are able to trap it in a cave behind a waterfall. There, he loses his shirt and the kids discover that it is not a beast, but a machine created by Old Man McGucket. He then tells the kids that they are the real monsters, and goes to Grunkle Stan's boat, where he, Stan and the kids spend an evening of fishing and taking pictures together. .]] In "Headhunters," he shows Dipper and Mabel the Mystery Shack's old wax museum. He later directs the twins toward Manly Dan. He later appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." Soos is seen watching Tiger Fist with Dipper and Mabel, sees Lil' Gideon's commercial, and brings the twins to the Tent of Telepathy with him. In "The Inconveniencing," he works in the gift shop and advises Wendy and the twins not to go onto the roof. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Soos helps Mabel help Stan shape by dressing up as Lazy Susan for a practice run and by helping judging Stan's appearance. When Grunkle Stan decides to set up a party at the Mystery Shack, he allowed Soos to become DJ (only because he begged and the fact that he works for free). Soos even got a book that teaches you how to DJ, telling Stan he won't regret his decision. Soos hosts the party crown dance competition, which is a contest where whoever dances the best will get the party crown. The only competitors are Mabel and Pacifica Northwest, although Pacifica managed to beat Mabel by bribing Old Man McGucket to applaud for her . During Pioneer Day, Soos apparently saw Grunkle Stan trapped in a wooden stock, and, according to Stan, talked to him for an hour . In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Stan makes Soos rig the Dunk Tank at the Mystery Fair by making the seat connected to the target very stiff, making it impossible to make Stan fall into the water just by throwing balls. When Stan says nothing will knock him down, Soos says maybe a "future arm cannon gun thing" will (which actually happens later in the episode). When Stan wonders where his red screwdriver went, Soos says maybe a "paranormal thing" took it. Stan doesn't believe him, saying he must be spending too much time with Dipper and Mabel. However, Soos was right again; the guy who stole Stan's screwdriver was a time traveler. Later when Blendin Blandin rode one of the rides Dipper suggested to him, Soos told him he shouldn't ride with his time machine, saying it might "fly off and accidentally fix something." Blendin told Soos to watch over it, but Dipper and Mabel effortlessly stole the time machine away from Soos, who wasn't even looking at the device. In "Fight Fighters", he introduces the Pines to the Arcade and shows them some games he likes. He is later seen playing poker with Chipackerz with them at the Mystery Shack. When they hear Robbie playing his guitar, he thinks that he is picking up a radio station through his ear, and Mabel suggests him to blink to change the channel. When Dipper notices it is Robbie, Soos puts in that he called him "Big Dude" once. When Stan gives Dipper a choice on when Robbie forced him to go to a fight at Circle Park, and Dipper chooses to be a wimp, Soos tells Dipper he should just forget about Robbie. He soon is playing Nort and wonders what it is like to get stuck inside a video game. He soon unscrews part of the machine and goes in, and scares someone at the arcade about to play the game. Later, he asks Dipper if he needs a sidekick with a car, and tries to shrink Rumble McSkirmish's health. In the credits he has a dream that everything is 8-bit and he is a Pac-Man-like head that eats Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Wendy. When he wakes up he seems to fall back asleep and have the same dream. In "Little Dipper," After Dipper and Mabel are done with chess, Soos needs help with reaching something, so he asks Mabel but Dipper says he can do. Although Soos just measures them both and Mabel turns out to be 1 millimeter taller. When Mabel and Stan make fun of Dipper because of that millimeter, Soos says, "Dude you should lay off a tiny bit." So Stan takes it as if Soos was in on the joke. Later on Soos is setting up the mirror maze and apparently Stan is going to take his idea and credit for himself. When Stan looks at himself in the mirror he takes off his hat and then the phone rings so Stan leaves his hat and goes to answer, while answering, Soos picks up his hat and tries it on. There we learn that Soos wants to be the owner of the Mystery Shack someday. So when Gideon comes in the Mystery Shack he sees Stan's fez hat and thinks it's Stan but it's actually Soos, so Soos is shrunk and put in a jar with Mabel and Dipper. When Gideon wants to know where Stan actually is Soos accidentally gives it away, so when Gideon is in the maze Soos, Mabel, and Dipper get out of the jar and are on Gideon's neck, while Soos is making "fat angel" Gideon thinks he is a termite and knocks him off his shoulder and Soos falls into a rug and finds his lost corn chip, so he then eats it. After Mabel and Dipper turn back to real size they destroy the crystal, not remembering that Soos is still shrunken. In "Summerween," Soos tells Mabel and Dipper the story of the Summerween Trickster before they go trick-or-treating as a warning, and he says the Trickster eats children alive if they lack the Summerween spirit. The twins don't worry about it because they have plenty of Summerween spirit for trick-or-treating. However, they both encounter the Summerween Trickster, who says if they give 500 pieces of candy to him before the last jack o' melon goes out, he will spare their lives. Soos joins the twins, along with Mabel's friends, Candy Chiu and Grenda, and the gang goes through the town collecting candy. Soos left to get the car once they finally collected 499 pieces of candy, but Dipper accidentally spills all of them into a creek. The Summerween Trickster tries to eat the kids, but Soos comes with his car and unknowingly crashes through the Trickster, causing him to explode in a million pieces; but all of the pieces comes together and rebuilds back into the Trickster's body. Soos drives the kids away from the Trickster, who begins chasing them, and he crashes into the Summerween Superstore. The gang successfully hides from the monster, but Soos was about to press one of the talking novelty skeleton heads he found earlier in the episode. The twins tries to tell Soos not to touch it, but Soos found the talking skull entertaining, so he pressed it to enjoy himself. Thankfully, the toy was out of batteries, much to the twins' relief, but then Soos grabbed two batteries and stored them in the skull, and the Trickster finds Soos because of the loud talking noise the skull made. The Trickster eats Soos and was about to eat the kids, but then Soos popped out of the monster's stomach. They learn that the Trickster is made out of the discarded candy no one eats, and he wanted revenge on whoever throws them away, which is what Dipper had done earlier. The Trickster cries in joy after Soos said he tastes good, which was all the monster wanted to hear. Soos and the kids leaves the store and watches a horror movie inside the Mystery Shack with Stan and Wendy for the remainder of the night. thumb|Soos the Question Baby. In "Boss Mabel," when Soos enters Stan's office, he mistakes Mabel for Stan, and asks Mabel something, Soos is shocked after Mabel is done saying that Stan is no longer with us, and starts crying. Shortly after, Mabel reveals that she and Stan have made a bet to see who can make more money within 72 hours. Later on, Mabel has became too giving, and has sent Soos on a nature walk in a question mark costume and Wendy off with her friends for the rest of the day. They then come together to make enough money before Stan comes back. In "Bottomless Pit!," he, Stan, Mabel, and Dipper fall into a bottomless pit and pass the time by telling stories about voices, pinball, football, and being honest. After Mabel's story, the teeth get locked up in Mabel's "box of mysterious secrets" and the gang are spat out of the bottomless pit. thumb|left|Soos freeing the duck inner tubes. In "The Deep End," Soos joins the Pines family in their trip to the Gravity Falls Pool. While there, he is tricked by Dipper and Wendy into thinking that the inflatable duck rings are alive, and becomes determined to save them, even sneaking into the pool at night to get them out. In "Carpet Diem," Soos finds the hidden room that the twins fight over, though he tries to convince them that the attic is better. He later swaps bodies with Waddles due to the carpet's magic static electricity. He enjoys being a pig initially, but ends up running for his life when Old Man McGucket decides that he wants to turn him into bacon. Meanwhile, Waddles as Soos flails about in his new human body, and unknowingly ends up giving Soos a raise and a girlfriend. In the end, once everyone has changed back to normal, Dipper eventually decides to give the secret room to Soos. In "Boyz Crazy," Soos encounters Ergman Bratzman, who asks him if he had seen the boy band, Sev'ral Timez, anywhere. Soos implies that he did not see them. Soos then congratulates Gompers the Goat for eating Bratzman's car license plate (which later causes his arrest). Personality Soos is a portly, friendly, and lovable employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride about town. Aside from the kids, he is the one of the only people who sees and believes all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls, such as in "Tourist Trapped" when he says he is always noticing weird stuff in Gravity Falls, and other episodes. He frequently shows his eager, inquisitive, and childish nature. He has good relationships with Dipper and Mabel, though Dipper can be irritated by him at times. He is also very humorous. He is addicted to pressing the cackling skulls at the Summerween Superstore and believes that the inflatable ducks from the pool can talk. This proves he's very childish and naive. Appearance Soos wears a brown cap, has light peach, fair skin and has buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green shirt with a big question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is most likely from The Mystery Shack. He also has a double chin and appears as if he hasn't shaven recently. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to Grunkle Stan's, which is shown in "Little Dipper." His neck is wider than his head, or so it appears. It could also be concidered that he has no neck, given that he appears to have a double chin, and what looks like his neck could just be his other chin. He is also quite chubby. Relationships Mabel Pines Soos and Mabel are good friends, brought together largely by their mutual love of humor and having fun. They like to goof around together, and they even have their own secret handshake. Soos accompanies Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures in Gravity Falls--more so than any other individual. Dipper Pines Although Soos' childish antics get on Dipper's nerves from time to time, they have a close friendship. Soos sometimes acts as a role model for Dipper, offering the boy advice and doing "boyish" activities together, like blowing up hot dogs in the microwave. Soos serves as sidekick to Dipper and his sister on many occasions, being one of the only people aside from them to notice Gravity Falls' strange side on his own. Stan Pines As Stan's employee, Soos respects his boss and complies to his every request. With this submission and Soos' overall clueless nature, he tends to take advantage of Soos. Outside of work, they partake in various every day activities together as friends. Wendy Corduroy As co-workers, Soos spend enough time together to be on friendly terms. They are sometimes seen hanging out with one another and messing around, and Wendy likes to play pranks on Soos. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *TV captions often misspell his name as "Zeus," and viewers commonly misinterpret this as his name, as well. *He is Employee of the Month at the Mystery Shack. *He is the only main character whose last name has not yet been revealed. *He claims he learned everything from video games. *His hair color is finally revealed to be brown in Little Dipper. *Soos was based on Jesus Chambrot, a friend of Alex Hirsch (creator of the show), while a student at Cal Arts University. *There is a cryptogram in Rumble's Revenge that appears to refer to him, implying he knows more than he's letting on. *In an interview with the "Gravity Falls Gossiper" podcast, during which Alex Hirsch voiced Grunkle Stan, he mentioned that when Soos has a blanket to sleep, he falls asleep like a canary. Quotes Gallery References }} Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Mystery Shack employees Category:Adults